El Padre de mi Mejor Amiga
by Irissta
Summary: Esto estaba mal... "Para, por favor" Gemí cuando sentí su lengua deslizarse por mi garganta. "¿Por qué? Tú también lo quieres..." Dijo con voz ronca. "Porque eres el padre de mi mejor amiga"
1. Chapter 1

**Está prohibida totalmente la copia de esta historia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí.**

Me miré en el espejo del baño, retocándome el cabello para que quedase como una cascada por mis hombros. Cogí el brillo de labios y empecé a esparcirlo por mis labios. Cuando terminé, me miré en el espejo.

Estaba perfecta.

Guardé todo mi maquillaje, la ropa sucia y todo para que mi madre después no se enfadase diciendo que no recogía nada, aunque fuese verdad. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Tanya, una de mis mejores amigas y Alice y yo le habíamos comprado ropa interior de encaje, ya que ella quería dar ese paso con su novio. Yo le di la mitad del dinero a Alice y ella fue a comprarlo, yo no era muy buena en eso. Era la primera vez que iba a celebrar su cumpleaños en su casa, ya que solíamos irnos a algún bar, pero este año era diferente. Lo íbamos a celebrar con su madre, que desde el punto de vista de todo el mundo, era su hijo un clon de ella. Las dos rubias, de ojos azules, de cuerpo de modelo… En fin, y su padre no lo había visto nunca, al parecer siempre estaba de viaje de negocios, ya que era un prestigioso médico.

Pero hoy lo vería.

Y sabría como es, aunque desde el punto de vista de Alice, sólo habría puesto la semilla y ya está, porque la madre y ellas, entre ellas no existían ninguna diferencia notable. Su madre y su padre eran muy jóvenes, de veintinueve años más o menos, y hoy Tanya cumpliría diecisiete.

Según me había contado ella, la había tenido muy joven y decidieron casarse a los dos años.

-¡Bella, Alice ya ha llegado! –Gritó mi madre.

-¡Vale, ahora bajo!

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, sonreí y salí del baño. Bajé las escaleras lentamente por la escalera de madera, que hacía crujir mis pasos. Cuando bajé, ahí estaba Alice, totalmente arreglada y con las dos bolsas del regalo para Tanya.

Me sonrió y se tiró encima de mí abrazándome fuertemente, casi ahogándome.

-Alice-e… No-o… Puedo respirar… -Dije mientras intentaba quitar sus pequeñas pero poderosas manos de mi cuello.

-¡Up! Perdón Bells.

Miré a mi madre, que estaba enfrente de nosotras sonriendo y mirándome con la típica sonrisa de ¨no bebas¨ pero, ¿cómo iba a beber? Si íbamos a estar en casa de Tanya. Mi madre nos acompañó hasta la salida, donde estaba el coche de Alice, su perfecto coche de color amarillo que llamaba mucho la atención, hasta de los bichos, por lo que tenía que limpiar continuamente el coche.

Alice se montó, y yo después de ella, a su lado. Mi madre salió de la casa en bata y con los rulos puesta en la cabeza, y un fino cigarro entre sus dedos con uñas rojas. Era una chismosa. Sonrió y se apoyó en el coche, mirándonos a las dos.

-Chicas. –Susurró. –Después me decís como es el padre de Tanya, tengo curiosidad.

-Claro Señora Swan. –Dijo Alice.

Ella sonrió y se apartó del coche para que Alice pudiese arrancar. Se escuchó como arrancaba, un sonido suave y antes de irnos, miré a mi madre, que dio una calada a su cigarro.

-Adiós mamá.

-Adiós Bella. Adiós Alice. –Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Miré a Alice con una ceja alzada y empezó a reírse mientras el coche cogía más velocidad. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, se veía la luna totalmente redonda y blanca y pequeños puntos haciendo que el cielo no pareciese tan oscuro. Todos los arbustos hacían sombras sobre la acera que aterraba un poco, si no fuese porque estaba con Alice, que se reía y cantaba.

-Ves el cielo, ¿Bells?

-Sí.

-Pues significa que algo va a pasar, mi abuela me contaba cuando era chica que cuando la luna estaba redonda y blanca en una noche sin nubes, era que algo bueno iba a pasar.

-¿Bueno o malo? –Dije poniendo un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia la carretera, que estaba desierta.

-Pues la verdad, ni idea. Se me ha olvidado. –Dijo con indiferencia.

-Gracias Alice, me has tranquilizado mucho.

Ella se rió y cogió más velocidad con el coche, hasta que ya empezaba a ver el tejado del chalet de Tanya, tenían dinero, y se sabía al ver la casa. Aparcó cerca de un volvo gris, que supuse que sería del padre de Tanya, el Señor Cullen.

Nos bajamos del coche y miré la casa, aunque hubiese ido otras veces, aun me sorprendía la casa, lo grande que era, la piscina, el jardín grande, todo vallado. Alice y yo fuimos hasta su puerta mientras la curiosidad me mataba pensando cómo sería el padre de Tanya, sólo íbamos a estar los cinco, sus padres y nosotras tres.

Llamé al timbre, sonando una melodía de películas de . en la que salía la casa blanca. Aunque no fuese tan grande, claro. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la sombra de una mujer.

La madre de Tanya.

Se llamaba Helena, y todas las mujeres de Forks la envidiaban por su belleza, por su dinero y su familia perfecta. Mi madre se pasaba diez horas en una peluquería, pero no llegaba ni a la mitad que aquella mujer. Su pelo rubio estaba con tirabuzones, sus ojos azules cálidos nos observaban sonriendo.

-Pasar chicas, Tanya se está terminando de arreglar.

-Gracias. –Dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

Pasamos mientras yo contemplaba la piscina tan grande, que formaba un círculo y que tenía un dibujo de una tortuga. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, el césped perfecto, los periquitos a la hora punta para regar el suelo… Era la casa perfecta con la familia perfecta.

Cuando entramos en la casa, nos acogió la hospitalidad de la casa de Tanya, tan grande y perfecta. Nos hizo sentarnos en el salón, donde ella se sentó con nosotras mientras nos hacía preguntas.

Se escucharon unos pasos corriendo, bajando por las escaleras a toda velocidad y supuse que era Tanya. Cuando bajó, se tiró encima de nosotras abrazándonos. Nosotras también la abrazamos, riéndonos.

Alguien bajaba las escaleras, una sombra masculina.

Cuando llegó al salón, me quedé sin aire. Era el padre de Tanya, el maravilloso y sensual padre de Tanya. Se desató un poco la corbata y se fue hacia su mujer, a la que la besó en los labios despacio, con ternura. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mirándolo. Su pelo era cobrizo, desordenado, haciéndolo más sensual. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas la miraban con ternura. Era alto, su cuerpo estaba perfecto, era fuerte, con sus anchos hombros que te llamaban a gritos.

Él miró hacia donde estábamos nosotras, pero él no me veía, ya que el cabello rubio de Tanya me tapaba totalmente, y lo agradecí, no quería que viese la cara de estúpida que se me había quedado.

Cuando se separó Tanya, sonrió.

-Gracias por venir. –Dijo con una deslumbrante.

-¡Felicidades! –Gritó Alice, echándose de nuevo a sus brazos. Las dos empezaron a saltar.

Yo sólo sonreí, y me acerqué a ellas, levantándome del sofá. Se separaron y me sonrieron.

-Felicidades Tanya. –Dije sonriendo.

Nos volvimos a abrazar. Miré a su padre, que me miraba sonriendo tiernamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa tímida, y recé para que mis ojos no examinasen su cuerpo u él se diese cuenta, sería algo vergonzoso. Pero me desilusioné cuando supe que me miraba como a la amiga de su hija, no como a una mujer. ¡Iba a cumplir diecisiete! Ya era una mujer… Sacudí la cabeza, recordando que era el padre de una de mis mejores amigas. Nos separamos y Alice le dio nuestros dos regalos.

-Espero que te gusten Tanya, fuimos juntas a comprarlos, aunque los elegí… ¡Yo! –Dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos.

-Gracias a las dos.

Primero los palmeó, después nos miró con una sonrisa, ya sabía lo que era. Ella no había invitado a su novio ahora, habían quedado en verse mañana, ya que estaba con su padre y quería estar con él. Los abrió, los dos, y empezó a dar saltitos con Alice mientras sonreía.

Cuando sacó el primero, sus padres se quedaron algo sorprendidos viendo el conjunto de ropa de encaje, aunque después sonrieron. Era muy sensual, y negro. Miré a su madre, que nos sonreía tiernamente. Y después miré a Tanya, no podía mirar a su padre, eso no estaba bien…

Abrió el segundo, que era rojo compuesto de unas braguitas pequeñas y un sujetador rojo. Después de los regalos, nos ofrecieron invitarnos a cenar, a lo que nosotras gustosas aceptamos. Decidimos vernos allí, Alice y yo en su coche, y ella con su padre, y lo comprendimos.

Cuando nos montamos, miré a Alice y ella esperó a que el padre arrancase. Nos sorprendimos al ver que el padre iba con mucha velocidad y manejaba estupendamente.

-¿Has visto lo guapo que es el padre de Tanya?

-Sí, es muy sensual. Se llamaba Edward, ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Normal, te has quedado mirándolo mientras nos lo presentaba. –Dijo riéndose.

-¿Nos lo ha presentado? ¿Cuándo? –Dije mirándola completamente.

-Bella, estás muy mal. –Asentí. –Después hablaremos tú y yo. –Dijo con voz acusadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No he hecho nada! –Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-De momento. –Susurró.

Aparcamos en un restaurante que sólo fui cuando a mi padre ascendieron en el trabajo, y aun así, pedimos lo más barato. Cuando bajamos del coche, fuimos todos juntos al restaurante. El padre de Tanya, Edward, iba delante con la mano sobre los hombres de Helena, y me molestaba. ¨No puede ser, esto está mal¨ Sacudí la cabeza y miré a Alice, que me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Pues he quedado mañana con Mike para ir a ver una película y después a su casa. Dice que me ha comprado algo. –Y después de lo que dio Tanya, suspiró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis? –Dije sin poder apartar la mirada de su padre.

-Un año y medio. –Dijo soñolienta.

-¡Vaya! –Dije mirándola sorprendida.

-Tenemos que buscarle un novio, Alice. –Dijo Tanya mientras se agarraba a nuestros brazos y sonreía. –Lo necesita.

-Sí, aunque yo creo que ella ya ha fijado la vista…

-¡Ya vale! –Dije interrumpiéndolas mientras me avergonzaba.

Las dos se rieron muy fuerte, Edward nos miró sonriendo y después me miró a os ojos directamente, sonriéndome. Pero apartó su miraba y besó a su mujer en su cabellera rubia. Suspiré

Nos cogieron un sitio muy bueno, donde yo estaba al lado de Alice y enfrente de Edward, era incómodo. Tanya estaba al lado de Alice, y su madre al lado de E… Su marido. Pedimos la comida y empezamos a hablar.

-Bueno chicas. –Dijo Helena. –Hablarme sobre vosotras. ¿Tenéis novios? –Dijo sonriendo.

-Yo sí. –Dijo Alice sonriendo. –Se llama Jasper y llevamos dos años juntos. –Dijo sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Quise que se olvidasen y no me preguntasen a mí, ya que la pregunta estaba totalmente respondida ¨no, no tengo novio, pero me gusta tu marido¨ Helena me miró sonriendo.

-¿Y tú? –Dijo cariñosamente.

Cogí mi bebida y bebí rápidamente. Alice y Tanya se rieron mientras yo las mataba con la mirada. Miré a Edward, que dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-¿Q-qué? –Respondí.

-¿Tienes novio, Bella? –Volvió a preguntarme.

Edward me miró fijamente, sonriendo. ¿Mentía? Podía mentir y decir que sí, sólo para quitármelos de encima, sí, era una buena idea…

-No, no tiene. –Dijo Alice. –Pero vamos a buscarle uno. –Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Buscarle uno? –Preguntó Edward.

-Exacto, Señor Cullen. Bella tiene muchos amantes pero no quiere novio, pero voy a buscarle uno. –Edward me miró sonriendo mientras yo pensaba en las palabras de Alice, ¿qué había hecho?

Me alegré cuando repartieron la comida y se olvidaron durante unos minutos de mí. Pero sólo unos minutos. Sabía que Alice lo hacía queriendo, y no se daba cuenta de que era el padre de una de nuestras mejores amigas, que todo estaba mal, que me sentía sucia por hacerle eso a Tanya.

-Bella, ¿qué pasó con Jacob? –Preguntó Tanya mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de carne.

Me quedé en blanco, ¿qué respondía? No podía decir que lo habíamos dejado porque él quería adentrarse en sexo, cosa que yo no quería.

-Hm… Pues…

-Ella le ha dejado. –Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Podríamos saber el por qué? –Preguntó Edward mientras volvía a llevarse la copa de vino a los labios.

-Claro. –Contestó Alice. –Ella quería…

-¡Alice! –Dije mirándola fijamente.

-¡No te pongas roja, Bella! Es algo normal en alguien como tú. –Ella volvió a mirarlos. –Bueno, como decía, ella quería sexo y él no.

Edward se atragantó con el vino y nos miró con el ceño fruncido. Helena estaba sorprendida, pero intentó sonreír. Íbamos por mal camino, así que decidí arreglarlo un poco.

-También porque no me daba el cariño que necesitaba. –Dije sonriendo.

-Bella… ¡Sé sincera! –Dijo Alice sonriendo. –Lo dejaste por sexo, no por otra cosa. Además, recuerdo cuando te tiraste a su primo Embry. Recuerdo tus palabras. –Se aclaró la garganta. - ¨Ese sí que sabe lo que es un orgasmo¨ -Dijo imitando mi voz.

Tanya empezó a reírse mientras Helena nos miraba con una sonrisa, pero sorprendida. Edward se quedó de piedra, sin moverse, hasta que sonrió y me miró fijamente. Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían. Retiré la mirada ¨Bella, esto no está bien¨ pero mis piernas decían otra cosa, temblaban y con la mirada de Edward, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando…

-Papá, mamá. –Todos pusimos atención en Tanya. -¿Se pueden quedar a dormir? –Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la de su padre.

-Claro cariño. –Dijo Edward. Además, si quieren, se pueden venir mañana con nosotros al campo de golf.

-¡Será un placer por nosotras! –Dijo Alice sin contar con mi opinión.

-¿Qué dices, Bella? –Dijo Tanya.

-Claro-o. –Dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Pero no tenemos ropa…

-¡No et preocupes, yo os la dejo! –Dijo sonriendo. -¡Será estupendo! Una noche de chicas…

-¡Sí, una noche de chicas! –Gritó Alice.

-Sí… Una noche de chicas. –Susurré con voz enfadada. Me llevé mi refresco a los labios.

Tendría que llamar a mi madre para decírselo, aunque a ella le daba igual, no le importa ya que sus padres, tenían dinero. Aunque suene asqueroso, así era mi madre.

Helena le puso una mano a Edward en el hombro. Él la miró y sonrió cariñosamente. Yo empecé a temblar y miré a Alice, le señalé con la mirada lo que pasaba. Ella asintió. Cuando volví a mirarlos, vi como su mano ya estaba debajo de la mesa y la mirada de Edward a su esposa era más lasciva.

¿Dónde estaría su mano? Alice se aclaró la garganta y empezó a reírse y a murmurar ¨alto¨ para que ellos se enterasen de lo que estábamos hablando. Sus miradas, se fijaron en nosotras, aunque seguía con la mano escondida.

Alice volvió a reírse y esta vez susurro una propuesta en alto para que ellos se enterasen.

-Bella, mira al camarero ese, te está mirando. –Dijo Alice.

Edward me miró con una mirada cargada de lujuria que estaba a punto de explotar, de que me echase en sus brazos y que hiciese lo que quisiese conmigo.

-Vete al baño con él, Bella. –Murmuró Tanya.

Pero Edward se enteró y gruñó. Todas lo miramos sorprendidas, y Helena se mordió el labio. Estos en la intimidad tenían que ser… Muy pasionales, y me imaginé yo con él.

-Vamos a irnos ya a la casa. –Dijo con voz ronca.

-Claro cariño. –Dijo Helena.

Cuando pagó, nos montamos y nos fuimos Alice y yo solas en su coche. Durante el trayecto, le reclamé muchas cosas a Alice. Esto estaba mal, era el… ¡Era el padre de Tanya!

-Alice, ¡es el padre de Tanya!

-¿Y qué? –Dijo gritando.

-¡No voy a tirarme al padre de Tanya aunque lo desee con todas mis ganas! –Me tapé la boca cuando lo dije.

-¿Lo ves? –Enarcó una sonrisa. -¡Lo deseas, y él a ti!

-No. –Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Sí Bella, te lo vas a tirar aunque sea el padre de Tanya.

-Es que…

-¡No Bella! No pasa nada.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No, además, si él no quiere te lo dejará claro. En el juego juegan dos Bella. No elijas por él. –Suspiré. –Míralo de otra forma. –Está buenísimo.

-Ya hablaremos. –Dije rendida.

-Me pedirás consejos. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya… ¿Pero tú has visto como se tocaban? –Dije cruzándome de hombros.

-Bella, ¡son matrimonio! Además, tú con Jacob no te quedabas atrás…

-Alice…

-Ya hemos llegado. –Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando bajó Edward, suspiré, la que me tocaba aguantar y soportar, pero mis pensamientos se fueron cuando Edward me sonrió.

**¿Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Está prohibida totalmente la copia de esta historia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí.**

**Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me dejaron.**

Subimos corriendo a la habitación, mientras ellas dos murmuraban mientras yo miraba hacia atrás, sintiendo la mirada de Edward en mí. Me mordí los labios y subí lo más rápido posible.

Nos encerramos en su habitación mientras Tanya sacaba pijamas para nosotras, Alice chillaba mientras saltaba encima de la cama, yo sólo estaba sujetaba en la puerta mientras mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Cogí el móvil de mi bolsillo y le envié un mensaje a mi madre.

-Listo, este es para Alice. –Dijo mostrando un conjunto de unos shorts de color rosa pálido y una camiseta de tiranta blanca.

-¡Me encanta! –Exclamó Alice mientras saltaba de la cama al lado de Tanya.

-Y este para ti, Bella. –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Vi que era un camisón de color azul marino con unas finas tirantas, yo sonreí y fui hacia ellas mientras todas se desnudaban delante de mí, afuera con el plan de vestirse en el baño. Me quité la ropa rápidamente, quedándome en ropa interior, y antes de que pudiesen quejarse de lo fea o anticuada que era mi ropa, ya me había puesto el camisón.

-Te queda perfecto. –Dijo Alice.

-Sí, era de mi madre, me lo dio porque me gustó mucho. –Sonrió pícaramente. –Fue el que usó en su luna de miel.

Alice y yo nos miramos a los ojos mientras yo me sonrojaba terriblemente, Edward había pasado sus manos por este camisón. De repente, me sentí desnuda y unas manos tocándome, pero mi sueño desapareció, era Alice que estaba detrás de mí.

-A Bella le gustaría que le tocase así tu…

-¡Cállate Alice! –Dije sonrojándome.

-Oh venga, algún día desearás que alguien te toque Bella… -Se quejó Tanya.

-Oye… a tus padres le gustan mucho tocarse, ¿verdad? –Dijo Alice mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Sí. –Dijo riéndose. –Ya veréis por las noches, por eso me escapo con Mike, él me alivia.

Todo el cuarto estalló en risas mientras yo también me reía, aunque de manera más discreta, hoy no dormiría, pero no solo por las charlas y las historias de Alice, también por escuchar como la madre de Tanya tenían cada orgasmo por su marido. _Marido… Qué palabra…_

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a su padre, con la camiseta casi desabrochada y el cabello más desordenado, sin contar que tenía una marca de pintalabios en el cuello.

-¿Todo bien? –Dijo mirando su hija.

-Claro papá. Esta noche seremos nosotras las que no os dejemos dormir. –Dijo riéndose.

Alice y ella empezaron a reírse mientras yo me mordía los labios por no reírme en su cara. Edward las miró con una sonrisa pícara, luego me miró a mí.

-Sois unas malas niñas, tendríais que aprender de Bella, mirar que buena es. –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ha! Eso se cree usted, señor Cullen. Eso es porque no conoce a Bella. –Dijo Alice riéndose.

-¡Alice! –Dije tirándole una percha a la cara.

Alice aulló de dolor y se puso la mano en la mejilla mientras me miraba con cara triste. Sentía mi cara roja, totalmente roja y caliente de vergüenza por las palabras de Alice. Tanya sólo empezó a reírse, hasta que se quedó callada y miró a su padre con una ceja alzada.

-¿No habrás venido para ver a mis amigas en pijama? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Me has pillado. –Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Hoy Bella, sabrás lo que es tener papás activos. –Dijo riéndose Tanya.

-¿Qué dices? Bella lo sabe desde que tenía doce años…

-¡Alice!

Me tiré encima de ella mientras Tanya se reía tumbada en la cama y con una almohada en los brazos. Edward se giró y empezó a reírse, me distraje al escucharle, y Alice aprovechó para subirse encima de mí a horcajadas y con una sonrisa pícara… Se acercó a mi oído mientras sus manos cogían las mías y las ponía encima de mi cabeza.

-Vamos a calentarlo un poco. –Dijo moviendo sus caderas con las mías, susurrando.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Se va a creer que somos lesbianas! –Alice se mordió los labios y gimió.

Le miré con una ceja alzada, no me había escuchado. Soltó mis manos y las puso en mi estómago, subiéndolas lentamente mientras Edward miraba con una ceja alzada y Tanya riéndose ante la cara de Alice.

-Alice…

-Venga Bella, ya lo hemos hecho varias veces, te gusta violarme. –Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis pechos.

-¿No será a ti? –Dije poniendo mis manos en sui cadera.

-Sí, sobre todo me gusta tu húmedo coño. –Dijo besándome.

Esto era extraño, Alice era medio extraña con los temas sexuales, pero eso a cogerme los pechos y besarme, era algo terriblemente extraño en ella. Miré de reojo como en sus pantalones crecía un gran bulto, mis manos apretaron más fuertes las caderas de Alice, imaginándome que sus caderas era su polla.

Alice me lamió los labios mientras Tanya iba hacia su padre y le señalaba la erección con la mano. Edward carraspeó, mirándonos aun mientras Alice pellizcaba mis pechos, Tanya vino hacia nosotras y abrió mis piernas. Abrió los ojos, aunque sólo vi la cara maliciosa de Tanya, guiñándome un ojo. _Respira hondo, no se atreverá…_

Tanya echó a un lado mis bragas, cayendo ante las piernas de Edward, después Tanya empezó a rozar mis pliegues con sus dedos, haciendo que me arquease y a la vez me asustase, esto nunca debería haber pasado. Edward se fue, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, de mis labios con Alice y de la cabeza de su hija, donde parecía estar lamiéndome, pero era sólo con sus dedos.

Cuando se fue, me separé rápidamente mientras las miraba con cara rara, ¿qué había sido eso? Ellas empezaron a reírse mientras yo me alejaba de ellas.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –Dije con voz ronca.

-Vamos Bella, no te preocupes, me gusta ver a mi padre con necesidades, y además, no niegues que mi padre está bueno. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te pone tu padre? –Dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Me he acostado con él. –Dijo sonriendo.

Alice y yo nos miramos mientras intentábamos asimilar lo que nos había dicho Tanya… Ella se encogió de hombros mientras miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza.

-¿Tu madre lo sabe? –Dije lentamente.

-¡No! –Empezó a reírse. –Además, ¿tú crees que si no tuviese algo con mi padre, me hubiese comportado así? Eso sí, os prohíbo que intentéis algo con él, es de mi mami y mío.

Alice y yo volvimos a mirarnos mientras intentábamos asimilar la situación. Tanya se subió la camiseta, mostrándonos sus pechos desnudos, pero tenía varios chupetones marcados en ellos, al igual que en el cuello.

-¿Qué explicación le das a Mike? –Dije yo mientras me rascaba la nuca.

-Que nosotras hacemos fiestas de chicas, por eso os mira así.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, Mike solía mirarnos como si fuésemos chicas a las que le gustan las orgías, aunque lo que acabábamos de hacer seguramente iba por el mismo camino. Alice sonrió y volvió a acercarse a mí, hasta poner su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tengo un plan. –Dijo sonriendo.

-No quiero saberlo, cada vez que hacemos algún plan tuyo, acabamos fatal –Dije recordando cuando propuso que anduviésemos desnudas por la casa.

-¡Vamos Bella! –Dijo poniendo carita. –Además, disfrutarás, haremos la noche imposible a los padres de Tanya.

-¡Me gusta! –Dijo la aludida.

-Bien… -Suspiré.

-Pero antes… -Miró a Tanya. –Quiero que nos cuentes cómo empezaste a acostarte con tu padre.

-Es muy fácil. –Sonrió. –Admitamos que mi padre está de muerte. –Las dos asentimos. –Mi padre y mi madre me tuvieron cuando tenían sólo dieciséis y mi padre diecisiete, mi padre era muy… Caliente, digámoslo así. –Suspiró mientras miraba sus manos. –Yo estaba enamorada de él, me encantaba verlo cuando se bañaba conmigo en la piscina, cuando estaba lleno de sudor porque había estado con mi madre, sus gritos de pasión y sobre todo… Cuando lo vi desnudo bañándose. –Se pasó la lengua por los labios. – Decidí desnudarme y entrar, sabía perfectamente que tenía yo la enfermedad de Edipo, aunque para mujer es complejo de Electra, quería tener relaciones sexuales con mi padre, a toda costa, él no es un santo, si queréis acostaros con él, basta con que lo digáis, no os rechazará, ¡pero no lo hagáis, es mío! –Alice me miró con una ceja alzada. –Sigo, mi padre tenía y tiene muchas amantes, mi madre lo sabía, les pilló, él prometió no hacerlo más, pero lo hizo conmigo y sigue sin que mi madre lo sepa.

-¿Te da igual engañar a tu madre? –Dije mientras me ponía en su ligar, nunca me acostaría con mi padre…

-Sí, además, me tiene que enseñar, aun seguimos, esta tarde no he estado con vosotras porque quedé con él en su despacho a que… Me _revisase. _

Alice empezó a reírse mientras yo me quedaba paralizada, de repente, me imaginé la escena, sólo que era yo y él, tocándome mientras me tumbaba en la mesa con las piernas abiertas, pero el sentimiento de culpa me mataba.

-En definitiva, sé que mi padre se atrae por ti, quiere follarte, –Alice sonrió. –a mi me daría igual, no me lo quitarías, confío en ti, pero acabarías llorando, él no quiere a ninguna mujer, dudo que quiera a mi madre.

Seguimos hablando toda la noche, escuchando las anécdotas de Tanya, que al parecer, su padre era el mejor hombre en la cama, mejor que Mike, aunque eso se sabía. Yo siempre había escuchado a la gente hablar de su padre, las vecinas suspirar, pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan atractivo hasta que lo vi, ahora sabía cuántas vecinas se habían acostado con él. Tuve miedo de que mi madre se hubiese acostado con él, de todas maneras no se lo pregunté, preferí quedarme callada.

Empezaron a escucharse los gemidos de sus padres, como Helena gritaba y él gemía, se escuchaba la cama chocar contra la pared, mientras Alice se reía mientras Tanya daba golpes en la pared sonriendo, yo sólo sonreí.

-Manos a la obra. –Tanya se acercó a mí, poniéndose encima de mí. –tus gemidos, aunque no seas virgen, son más vírgenes que los nuestros, mi pare le pide constantemente a mi madre que haga gemidos, así que… Ya sabes.

Puso sus manos en mis pechos, acariciándolos mientras yo gemía, dejándome llevar por el placer y enterrando a mi consciencia, que gritaba que todo acabaría mal. Los pulgares de Tanya fueron a mis pezones, donde pegaban pellizcos y estiraba de ellos mientras sus caderas se frotaban contra las mías, haciendo que las dos gimiésemos.

Alice abrió mis piernas, haciendo que Tanya se sentase en mi estómago, entonces sentí la lengua de Alice, que penetraba mi húmeda intimidad mientras sonreía y soplaba. Subí mis manos hasta los pechos de Tanya, estrujándolos fuertemente mientras gemía. Los ruidos de sus padres pararon.

-¿Qué es eso, Edward?

-Vamos cariño, sigamos, son niñas. –Dijo gimiendo.

-Edward, ve a mirar que pasa. –Dijo Helena, Tanya subió más el volumen de sus gemidos.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

Se escuchó como Edward se levantaba y venía hacia nuestra habitación, Tanya susurró un ¨ahora¨ se agachó a mis labios, y sacó mis pechos del camisón, mientras los pellizcaba y sus labios me lamían descaradamente. Grité, sintiendo que me iba a venir cuando Alice mordió mi clítoris.

Edward abrió la puerta frotándose los ojos, sin camiseta y unos pantalones que claramente, se notaba su larga y dura excitación.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando nos vio a las tres gimiendo. Me sentía sucia, pero me estaba divirtiendo bastante, Edward se quedó callado sin moverse, sólo con sus ojos en mis pechos erectos y en la boca de Alice, que jugaba con mi intimidad. Tanya sacó más mis pechos, mirando a su padre.

-¿Pasa algo, papá? ¿Quieres unirte?

Edward seguía ahí parado, sin moverse y únicamente con la erección, haciendo que Tanya se lamiese los labios y se frotase más fuerte, sintiendo que estaba muy húmeda. Edward vino hacia nosotras, Alice se apartó, haciendo que yo gimiese en desacuerdo, Edward se colocó donde estaba Alice, sin dejar de mirarme mientras Tanya se quitaba, tapando al puerta para que su madre no entrase.

-¿Quieres que te folle? –Dijo bajando a mi intimidad.

-Dios… ¡Sí! –Pedí cuando sentí que me soplaba.

-Pareces tan estrecha y caliente. –Susurró penetrando uno de sus dedos, haciendo que me arquease.

-Lo es. –Dijo Alice sonriendo.

Sin más, Edward se agachó y pegó una lamida a mi sexo, haciendo que me arquease y gritase, la lengua de Edward era estupenda, penetrando fuertemente mientras sus dedos abrían mis labios, sus dientes mordieron mi clítoris, haciendo que colocase las manos en su pelo, gritando.

Tanya se colocó detrás de Edward, pegando su intimidad a sus caderas, bajando los pantalones, revelando la polla más grande que había visto. Ella me guiñó un ojo, se agachó y me estremecí cuando Edward gimió en mi intimidad, Alice se colocó en la puerta cuando empezaron a dar golpes.

-Cariño, ¿has visto a tu padre? –Era la voz de Elena.

-No mamá. –Dijo Tanya.

Edward siguió lamiéndome, hasta que sus manos subieron a mis pechos y empezaron a apretarlos, pellizcarlos. Edward apartó a Tanya fuertemente, se puso encima de mí, juntando sus labios con los míos, su lengua lamía mi boca sin ningún reparo, sólo se rozaba contra mí.

-Quítate. –Dijo Edward echando a Tanya.

-Yo quiero que me cojas. –Exclamó Tanya.

-Me gusta más su coño. Mañana.

Tanya se levantó enfadada y salió con Alice, dejándome sola con Edward, que seguía pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo mientras me besaba. Amaba sus besos, eran calientes y rápidos, mordiéndome los labios. Tanya volvió a aparecer, con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba hacia su padre. Edward resopló y la miró.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –Rugió.

-¡Quiero que me cojas a mí, no a ella! –Dijo gritando.

Ahora mismo, parecía como si la enfermedad del complejo de Electra estuviese haciendo efecto, haciendo que se sintiese sola y mal por querer su padre a mí y no a ella. Edward empezó a reírse.

-Princesa, después de ella te cojo. –Dijo mientras se acomodaba en mis piernas.

-Primero a mí, después Alice y último Bella. –Dijo poniéndose Tanya a mi lado.

-Tengo novio Tanya, no le soy infiel. –Dijo Alice sentándose en la silla que había y limándose las uñas.

-¡Pues primero a mí!

-Bien, cómo quieras. –Rugió.

Me quité de la cama y Edward quedó acostado bocarriba. Tanya sonrió y se puso encima de él rápidamente, saltando y moviéndose en círculos mientras gemía. Edward puso sus manos en sus caderas, guiándola y yendo cada vez más rápido. Eso me produjo arcadas, al igual que Alice, sólo verlo. La puerta se abrió, apareciendo una Elena muy enfada y sorprendida cuando vio lo que pasada.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Dijo cogiendo a Tanya de la mano y empujándola afuera del cuerpo de su marido.

-¡Es mío, déjame!

-¡Es tu padre, pero es mi marido! –Gruñó pegándole una bofetada en la cara.

-Cariño…

-¡Cállate Edward! –Rugió Elena. Nos miró a nosotras. –Perdón chicas, por favor, váyanse a la habitación de invitados.

Nosotras nos fuimos mientras Edward me miraba, cada paso que daba, atento, no sé por qué lo hice, pero me alegré de que lo pillasen, me di la vuelta y le guiñé un ojo a Edward mientras me pasaba los labios por la lengua, no me reconocía.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
